The Stars:Deadgirl
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Just a 2-shot of J.T. and Rickie's relationship before meeting the Deadgirl...before movie...rating may change
1. Doritos and Gummi Worms

**A/N:**** This is a Two-Shot if there is such thing...about J.T. and Rickie's relationship before the Deadgirl. **

**Do not own Deadgirl!**

**XX**

The sun had disappeared beneath the overcast of clouds. Rickie lay in bed, turned on some music and shut his eyes.

He breathed in, he breathed out.

His hands lay behind his head, bringing extra comfort to his head.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

The low mumbling of the music wasn't calming. It sounded out of signal and it's scratched voice ran mulitiple times up and down his spine.

Rickie looked over at the radio with his eyes, and soon got tired of listening to those terrible scratches. So he leaned into the radio and flipped it off with a swift movement of his finger. "Huh."he sighed, full of exhaustion, laying back down onto the bed.

::

::

He felt worried for no reason. Rickie hated feeling that wrong.

**XX**

**XX**

He left the house, with a few bucks in his back pocket, heading down to J.T.'s on his bike.

:Rickie stopped halfway down at a gas station for a quick drink. He jumped off his bike, rolled it up with him as he walked toward the building, and left it against the wall.

He moved hair from his vision and entered.

That annoying bell rang in his ears like it always did when he'd come down here. That's one thing he hated about these places. They always had to have a fucking bell.

It worked. Surely it got the cashier's attention:

"Hello."the older woman behind the counter greeted him, and he turned to her with a smile. "Hey."he removed that smile, and headed toward the back of the store.

Rickie knew he was still not allowed to drink booze yet until he's 21. He was close. Only 18...

...he didn't know how J.T. got this stuff without getting caught at all.

**XXX XXX**

Rickie bit his bottom lip, staring into the freezers cautiously, then back at the woman:

He reached out to pull the door open, but he stopped himself. He pulled back, and moved around to get something else.

He swallowed and itched the nape of his neck.

**X**

He found himself in the snack isle.

He found everything on the racks appetitizing; besides the heavy-sugared stuff. He thought about what he was going to get.

The small bag of Doritos, or the Gummi Worms. Rickie was still a kid inside. He loved his candy. And when he craved it, he really did.

The blond woman at the counter smiled while staring:

Rickie didn't move his head too much to see that the older lady was eyeing him from afar. He turned his eyes away and grabbed a bag of Doritos AND the Gummi Worms.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

While he searched in his wad of money for the right amount, only 12 bucks, he still felt that lady staring at him.

It was really discomforting.

"Here."he pulled out the right count of money and watched her count it.

She stopped counting and put the money on the counter before her. She looked at him, and smiled. "Keep it. It's free."she admitted, really knocking Rickie off his feet. He felt a smile wrap his lips, but it didn't come.

"Thanks."he put a hand over the cash, but as he did, the woman put her cold, wrinkling hand over his.

Rickie jerked it away real quick, and took his snacks: "Would you like that in a bag?"she asked, a seductive grin forming over her chapped cherry red lips, that looked as old as her skin.

He cringed unawaringly towards her, and shook his head: unable to make words. "Thanks."he told her once before, and darted out the door.

**XX**

**XX**

He barely noticed the bell and came back to his bike that; wasn't there?

Rickie held the two bags in one hand by the excess paper on top and sighed: "Damnit!"he cursed, in search of it.

"Hey!"

he rolled round on his heels and saw J.T.

He had his bike. It was safe and sound: J.T. sat on the seat, both hands gripping the handles, and one foot touching the ground while the other guarded the pedal.

A cigarette poked out of his lips, like a branch poking from a tree. It was terribly noticable.

"Don't freak!"he rode the bike round Rickie like a vulture circling it's lifeless prey from high above; his ass high from the seat.

Rickie smiled, and followed him:

"What did you get me?"he stopped the bike with a quick swerve and sat on it like a chair. No hands holding the handles. Rickie stood near J.T. and tossed him the bags.

J.T. took the doritos and gave Rickie's Gummi Worms back. He wasn't a big fan of that gummy stuff. Rickie caught the clear bag of colorful worms, and held it loosely.

"My bike?"Rickie smirked, speaking in an amused voice. J.T. smiled behind that cigarette, and removed his ass. He held it by the handles: "Come get it."J.T.'s smile widened, and Rickie went after him.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Both boys messed around the gas station; having fun just being jerks to one another...isn't that how a friendship should be?


	2. Beer, smiles, and stars

**XXX**

The sun still refused to shine, with those grey clouds over-coming it.

**XX**

Rickie was warm. He removed the jacket that he wore, sitting beside J.T. They usually hung out by the High School after it was closed. J.T. caused several messes and got drunk on the school's property a few times, and actually pissed in the flowers that lined up the walkway towards the school doors.

It kept him and Rickie entertained.

Rickie would just laugh at him and even sometimes encourage him. Which was always a bad idea.

But today was different. They both sat on the steps in front of the building drinking cool beers not giving a damn what anyone thought.

**XX**

Rickie watched as everytime a vehicle drove by, he'd throw a curse word standing tall. But the funny thing about it was that the word was different each time. A new word for each driver.

Rickie saw J.T. as an immature kid, who loved to have a good time.

He was a great entertainer. Loved making people laugh. But drinking and smoking were his weakness.

**XX**

He wouldn't dare give them up.

**XX**

Rickie sat there on the step beside J.T. who continuingly sat and stood. Sat-stood. It was making Rickie dizzy. He ran a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back and resting there for a moment while he looked up at the sky above.

He could tell the sun was trying to shine through. The clouds wouldn't let it.

**:::**

**:::**

-and he knew there was sunlight poking through. He felt the hot rays on his face.

"J.T.?"Rickie stayed where he was, looking up at his friend, who flicked a cigarette ash into his empty beer can. "Yeah?"he replied, looking ahead, taking in a deep breath of that nasty smoke.

Rickie watched him, listening to the sounds of his lips smack, trying to suck that smoke from it's butt.

"What if it rains?"he turned away to look back up at the sky, finally asking.

J.T. went silent.

"I don't know. Stay here...you should love the rain, man."he smirked behind that cigarette, leaning his back into the side of one of the building's cracked columns.

Rickie rubbed his arms.

He had an itch behind his upper arm, and scratched the tattoo that was printed there; on his left arm. He felt a smile capture his lips in a tight hold. Never leaving.

**XXXX XXXX**

"We need some music, Rickie."J.T. suggested with a grin dancing around. Jumping from side-to-side, and jumping off things...AND jumping back on those things.

The cigarette in his mouth ashed itself from J.T.'s constant body movements.

Rickie smiled, with a slight chuckle before standing up and joining him.

**X**

Now both misfits were dancing around like fools. Rickie felt drunk off his ass, and J.T. was far from sober. But it was still fun all together.

**XX**

**XX**

Those fun things usually ended faster than normal...

...

**X**

The sky was getting closer to night.

Rickie felt the coldness of the growing night grab hard to his arms, which he foolishly rubbed up and down.

J.T. kicked the empty beer cans around, while catching up to Rickie's walking pace:

"Oh, Rickie. I think I am drunmk..."he brought an arm over Rickie's inviting shoulders, and pulled him close.

He smiled and the alcoholic smell from his hot breath lingered up his nose. He brushed it off and put the hood of his jacket up.

"You are man. That's why we are going home."he didn't even take a look at him when talking. He didn't need to.

**XX**

**XX**

J.T. burst out laughing, and slumped over a few times, nearly causing Rickie to fall with him. "See. You are totalled J.T."he laughed himself, but sweet and girly. Very unusual.

He burped loudly.

"Whoa. I think me-you...me Rickie. Your drunk too."J.T. who was weighing him down, mumbled words that didn't fit into his sentence. Just not in the right order.

Rickie dropped his head back, closed his eyes, and shouted to the skies up high. His hood drapped down, and his black locks were visible. J.T. watched him with a drunk smile, and imitated his friend.

"FUCK YEAH!"

is what words escaped his eagar lips.

Rickie turned his head slightly to the left, and saw J.T's chin rested on a shoulder:

"Your so stupid."Rickie snickered, shaking his head.

J.T's arm was becoming a bother, but Rickie didn't really mind the sting.

-"I don't wanna' go!"J.T. blurted out at the most random moment, right as he fell over completely, dropping to the hard ground.

Rickie's eyes stretched. He thought that maybe he dropped him by accident.

"Are you alright, J.T.?"he leaned over him, brushing a drooping hair back behind his ear. J.T. just lay there staring up at him with a calm smile, and laughed.

He held his stomach and bent his legs so that his knees came close and rested on his lower abdomen; Rickie rolled his eyes at him and took his hand. "Gottcha'!"J.T. yelled, and intentively pulled him down with him; a bit too hard.

Rickie fell to his belly with a grunt, continuingly having to brush that black lock out of his face.

"What the hell?"he growled deep in his throat, flipping to his back, and staring at J.T.

**XXX XXX**

**XXX XXX**

J.T. stared back at him, but without even warning him, he vomited right over Rickie. Not on him, just over.

Rickie was totally grossed out.

He was so totally suprised by this disgusting act, he must have forgotten to close his eyes:

All he heard was sploshing sounds hitting the hard ground underneath them. He quivered in disgust and shock. He couldn't do anything else besides that at this point.

**XXX**

Rickie felt stomach cramps. Quickly turned to muscle contractions! God damn! Now he knew what a pregnant woman felt like, but muscle contractions in the belly.

"No...he knew what was about to happen. He could taste it deep in his throat. So he prepared.

**X**

J.T. was done, and now it was Rickie's turn. He vomited and didn't even think he drank too much beer. But why else would he be throwing up beer tasting chunks?

**XX**

**::**

**::**

Rickie finished.

He didn't look behind him at J.T. and passed out there.

**XX**

He woke up 5 minutes later.

He cringed his nose at the smell and sight of the rotting vomit. It made him want to do it all over again.

So he turned over on his back; giving his side a break.

J.T. was still beside him.

He was gazing up at the sparkling stars ahead. Rickie looked at him; he looked like a child. A child that couldn't quite understand what those glowing dots up high were...

Rickie smiled softly, and unnoticable to J.T. who still gazed wonderingly high.

"There too far."Rickie breathed in deep and let it back out with those few words. J.T. swallowed what was leftover of the vomit, and turned his head. He stared at Rickie, who seemed content.

**X**

**X**

"I guess."J.T. replied shortly after watching him a few, and looking back up.

...I guess...


End file.
